NEW BORN LOVE
by VampiricDogdemoness19
Summary: HEY HOPE U LIKE


_**hey my dear readers here is another story hope u like**_

Kodie Alexis Marie Swan(Lexis)

**Face**; shaped much like her older twin Isabella but has bluey grey eyes.

**Body & figure**; a little tanner then Bella if you asked a boy how she looked they would say "She's hot, perfect" or anything along those lines if describing her all men and boys say "her curves are all in the right places".

**Out** **fit**; Black and Blue high rise boot cut pants, light purple boob-tube top under a dark purple hooded jacket with fur on the hood, at the ends of the arms and bottom of the jacket, her boots that are one of a kind from new yorks leading designer brands to which she never tells a soul who it is and where to get them from due to a BFF promise in middle school are black leather knee high boots that have diamonds placed around the edge of the boot.

**Jewellery**; a ruby choker with diamonds spelling KODIE with amethyst hearts before & after her name, on her pointer a mood ring her middle finger has a 1 carat white gold with an amethyst gem on her right ring finger a emerald ring and a ring that Renée gave her.

**Likes**; vampire, werewolf, demon, romantic, comedy, action, science fiction & horror movies all the old fashion books like Romeo & Juliet among a few others, shopping and hanging with friends

**Dislikes**; people who hit on her just to 'play around' with her or Bella, hates school and things that aren't a thrill.

**Powers**; she is a telepath, controls elements such as fire, water, air, earth; she is a human with all the vampiric powers that they know of and maybe more.

**Past**; due to her powers Kodie has being through more then one child would need to with bulling and because of that she is very defensive & protective of her & her family, over the years she has gained more and more control of her powers and if she is ticked off she will take away all senses or make them ablaze ether way they are in great pain or can feel nothing she would also slyly us a hidden emotional power if she sore a bully picking on anyone and would make her self known and make then fear her and letting the school feel at ease.

* * *

PAINFULL RELISATION

Charlie "Kodie Bella's coming over for some years because Renée is going travelling with Phil her new husband" I walked back down the hall and poked my head round the corner.

Me "REALLY BELLA'S COMING" he nodded "when Daddy oh please tell me"

Charlie "Bella's on a plane tonight and will be arriving in a couple hours in Seattle and Kodie my darling if anyone takes interest in her you are to tell me please last time Bella nearly got hurt because of what that boy did" I nodded and ran to my and got changed out off my pyjamas & put on my regular clothes and grabbed the keys to my Purple Starlet.

Me "DAD I'LL GET BELLA!" I ran out he do and jumped in the car and sped off to the air port, when I got to port angles I saw Cullen's Volvo I stopped to get something for both Bella and I after I collected her from the air port when I got out of the car Cullen yelled out

Edward "hey Kodie where you off to"

Alice "Edward enough you know all to well that she would hurt anyone that includes us now please don't get her mad"

Me "it's ok he meant no harm and I'm going to get Isabella my twin sister from the airport you want to come meet her Cullens"

Alice "*gasp* Edward the volturi their coming in four days for a check up on the family-blood lots of blood someone will die in forks"

Me "Alice what do you mean how would you know that you know Charlie would never let anyone get hurt and-what is with that chicks eyes there crimson red?"

Alice "run Kodie RUN NOW-shit is that Bella running toward here?"

Me "FUCK SISTER DUCK OR YOUR GONNA GET HURT BY MY ATTACK!"

Cullens "what?" I concentrate on the creature and it goes up in flames

Bell "holy fucking shit that was close she nearly bit my fucking neck Kodie thank…"

Me "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET OFF ME MOTHER FUCKER BURN IN HELLS FLAME!"

Alice "she got bit Edward Bella you have to come with us too I'll call Carlisle to tell Charlie that kodie's staying at ours for 3 nights you to Isabella"

Bell "Bella gees kodie you know how to tick me off"

Me "make it stop burning please make it STOPPPPP"

* * *

( Cullen's)

Rosalie "just hold still little one"

Me "little one I am not little!"

Esme "compared to all of us you and Bella are little but only in age not in looks for some of us"

Bell "what are you all anyway-thank you Edward"

Me "uh how long will this last"

Carlisle "3 days and to answer your question bell we are not really aloud to tell"

Bell "oh *drinks cup of tea* hmm kodie remember what Sam and Jacob said about 'cold ones'"

Me "hmmm oh yeah that they live on blood and are the quintet tribe enemy yeah why aghhhhhhhhhhh"

Carlisle "kodie relax please and do you mean Black from la push?"

Bell "yeah Jake and the res kids are our friends why Dr Cullen"

Rosalie "degusting mutts of the reservation"

Me "oh yeah bell Sam and Jake are wolves forgot to tell you last time remember they said wolves are a family member they were telling the truth"

Man "a human and a near new born Carlisle you're getting careless"

Bell "Kodie little help please"

Me "WHAT THE AGHHH HELL IS GOING ON WITH MY HEART AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Boy "be calm Kodie was it" I calm down and look at him "I'm Alec Volturi please try and stay still your nearly one of my kind"

Bell "*whisper* nearly a vampire right"

All "how did you"

Me "wolf in la push res told us to stay away from the Cullen's their word were 'girls please do us a fav and stay away from the new family in forks the Cullen's, the cold ones are back and we can't protect you there until they leave'"

Jacob "WHAT DID YOU BLOODSUCKERS DO TO KODIE BELLA GET OVER NEAR SETH, QUIL, EMBARY AND SAM NOW"

Me "Jesus Jake you reek"

Emmett "that's what a wolf smells like to a vampire kodes"

Bell "Emmett you idiot!"

Me "never ever call me that only bell and Jake have that right" I turn around open my eyes

Pack "she's a bloodsucker, why are her eyes red"

Alec "Kodie please you need to calm down *stops moving when fire starts above my hands* you really need to calm down or your gonna die a second time" I don't calm down and the fire goes up my arms by now all vampires are out of my range but Alec

Girl "ALEC DON'T!" I feel someone hug me and I calm down straight away "ALEC GET AWAY FROM HER -UGH MASTER LET ME GO SHE'S GONNA KILL MY BROTHER PLEASE!" I freeze and the fire dies I blink and look around and look around all are scared the girl is terrified I look down pull away and bolt out the house to the beach

(On the beach)

Me "Sam is that you?" *whine* "I'm sorry for coming to the res I just need to be by the water to cool off"

Alec "Kodie?"

Me "Alec what are you doing he" he kissed me on the lips and I couldn't help by jump on him and kiss back "Alec hmmmm I'm so sorry for what happened I could have killed every one please forgive me"

Alec "my angel what do I need to forgive you don't like it when anyone but your twin and that wolf call you what Emmett Cullen did"

Me "Alec um I ah go by Lexis to my family and could you call me it I never liked my name"

Alec "Lexis?" I nodded and stand "hang on angel I um I feel a really strong pull toward you and I can't help but feel very protective over you I want to protect you for your immortal life Lexis I really do please believe me"

* * *

(Alice's pov)

Me "Jane she never meant to she did the same thing to two newborns not 3 days and 7 hrs ago-oops*gasp*"

Jasper "Alice sweetie what do you see"

Me "alec and Kodie talking in the Reservation would you like to see aro?" he nodded

[Vision]

Alec "Kodie?"

Kodie "Alec what are you doing he" he kissed me on the lips and she couldn't help by jump on him and kiss back "Alec hmmmm I'm so sorry for what happened I could have killed every one please forgive me"

Alec "my angel what do I need to forgive you don't like it when anyone but your twin and that wolf call you what Emmett Cullen did"

Kodie "Alec um I ah go by Lexis to my family and could you call me it I never liked my name"

Alec "Lexis?" kodie nodded and stood "hang on angel I um I feel a really strong pull toward you and I can't help but feel very protective over you I want to protect you for your immortal life Lexis I really do please believe me" he pulls her into a hug and kisses her they turn around when a growl comes from a black wolf

Kodie "SAMUEL SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" the wolf shut up and moved it's head and whined as if saying come on lets get you home someone's looking for you then it went blank

Me 'that's cute alec's in love'

Aro "Alice don't you tick Alec of by saying that to him"

Rosalie "Aro what did she think?"

Edward "they will be beck in 2 minutes I can hear their thoughts -Bella are you ok"

Bella "yeah just um cut my hand on the-hey get off EDWARD GET FELIX OFF ME-AHHHHHHHHHH-HE BIT ME mother fucker"

* * *

(Kodie's pov)

Me "HEY SHIT HEAD GET OFF MY TWIN!"

Volturi "Twin" I nod they all back away from Bella and me

Felix "oh hell what'd I do to her anyway I just bit her jeez she'll be fine"

Bells "*gasp* make it stop please make it's burning stop it please"

Me "Jake no offence meant here you son of a bitch how dare you hurt my sister hope no one minds if I BURN HIM"

Marcus "please little one calm down your sister will be alright and fine just stay calm Isabella and you will stay awake if you alarmed you will be unconscious"

Me "like how I was I only stayed calm as to not frighten my older sister"

Alec "well at least you can help her if she needs it and you will be newborns for the year only 3 days apart" bells screams "hmmmm Isabella you need to calm down'

Me "she won't unless mum or I sing"

Alice "well sing then calm her down"

Me "stage fight don't help"

Jane "oh that's helpful isn't it"

Carlisle "Jane I will only say this once shut up now your not helping her"

Alec & Jake "Lexis please try"

Bells "LEXIS IT HURTS!"

Me "fine"

**We were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes and the Flashbacks starts I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air, See the lights, see the party the ball gowns, see you made your Way through the crowd and say hello little did I know that you Where Romeo you were throwin pebbles and my daddy said stay Away from Juliet and I was crying on the staircase begging you Please don't go and I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be Alone I'll be waitin all we have to do left is run you'll be the prince And I'll be the princess it's a love story baby just say yes so I sneak Out to garden to see you we keep quiet cause were dead if they knew So close your eyes just leave this town for a little while oh oh cause You were Romeo and I was a scarlet letter and my daddy said stay Away from Juliet cause you were everything to me and I was begging You please don't go, and I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be Alone I'll be waiting all we have to do left is run you'll be the prince And I'll be the princess it's a love story baby just say yes Romeo save Me their trying to tell me how to feel this love is difficult but it's so Real don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess it's a love story baby Just say yes oh oh, I got tired of waiting wondering if you ever coming Around my faith in you was fading when I met you on the outskirts of Town and I said Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting for you but you never come is this in thy head I don't know what your Thinking knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said marry me Juliet you never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress It's a love story baby just Say yes oh oh oh oh oh cause we were both young when I first saw you.**

Taylor swift –love story –

Jane "wow you did it"

Me "yeah I can always calm her when I sing but still I-really hate it when I can't do anything to help my sister now Dads gonna freak when bell's and me go home"

Aro "Kodie Isabella you can't return to your old life you must understand"

Me "I understand - - - - - - - - - - -BELLA GET BACK HERE!"

Edward "Alice what's wrong"

Alice "Tanya's just found her and is trying to hurt her- - - - - - - - - - shit she throws good punches"

Me "well I did teach her that so she should be good"

* * *

READ AND RATE THANKS


End file.
